The game night
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: The dragon riders of the edge are stuck in the clubhouse during a snowstorm. To pass the time they decide to play games such as an arm wrestling competition. It takes place after the maces and talons episode because it fits more.


**Hello!I'm back to write some silly Fanfiction! Yesterday I wrote 'A day with the twins' and people really seemed to like it. It actually became my most popular fanfiction, even though the other ones have multiple chapters!So I decided I would try to write something similar with some humor, cute friendship moments and lots of silly stuff at Dragon's edge. I made up this story because it's snowing outside at the moment. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Summary:**_

 **The dragon riders of the edge are stuck in the clubhouse during a snowstorm. To pass the time they try to play games such as an arm wrestling competition. It takes place after the episode in which Viggo had beaten Hiccup for the very first time because it fits more.**

''This is boooooring!'' moaned Snotlout. They were all sitting around the table inside the clubhouse. The doors were closed with some chairs blocking it so the wind wouldn't open them again. Even though the snow was blocking the door from the outside, it was still warm inside. That was mostly because they had lit the fire.

Snotlout was moaning about everything, like always, the twins were talking while Tuffnut was telling Chicken a story…for some weird and twisted reason, Fishlegs and Astrid were talking and Hiccup was trying to figure a way out of the clubhouse so he could continue working on his plan to get back the dragon eye.

A few minutes ago everything had been fine. They knew there would be a snow storm but it ended up coming a day earlier than expected. They were eating dinner when it struck and they ended up being stuck inside. Hiccup hated himself for leaving Toothless in his hut. It would have been easy to get out if they had a dragon with them.

Hiccup thought this was all a waste of time. At this very moment, Viggo could be out there, selling more and more dragons. And Hiccup was sitting here, just doing nothing.

Suddenly Astrid ended the silence. ''Well, we're stuck in here anyway. How about we play a game?''

Snotlout rolled his eyes. ''Okay, then what game are we supposed to play? Oh, I know something. Let's do an arm wrestling competition. I bet I beat all of you!''

Astrid laughed. ''Okay then. We'll make teams.''

Snotlout immediately chose his team. ''The twins are with me!''

''Okay, then I will team up with Hiccup and Fishlegs.'' Said Astrid. That was what shook Hiccup out of his thoughts. He turned towards Astrid. ''Wait, who said I was gonna play?''

Astrid smirked. ''I did. You have been obsessing over Viggo long enough. It's time you have some fun and relax.''

''Yes, because letting my arm get crushed by Snotlout is the best way to have some fun and relax.'' Said Hiccup. Astrid ignored his sarcastic comment.

Both teams chose a side of the table. Snotlout immediately pushed his way to the front so he could go first. ''You know what, I'll choose the person I want to beat. I choose princess outpost.'' **(most hilarious nickname ever.)** he said smirking. Hiccup groaned.

''Ah come on Snotlout! Why me?'' whined Hiccup. Snotlout shrugged.

''Easy, because you and Fishface over there are the easiest persons to beat.'' Hiccup actually didn't even care about the competition. So he sat down. Snotlout sat down and the match started.

Hiccup didn't even try beating Snotlout. Within seconds Hiccup's hand hit the table. Right after that Hiccup stood up. ''Okay, I lost. I'm done.''

Astrid rolled her eyes. ''Okay, Fishlegs. You're next.'' Snotlout cracked his knuckles and Fishlegs squeaked in fear.

Astrid pushed him to the table gently. ''Don't worry Fishlegs. You'll be fine.'' Fishlegs sat down. The match started.

The most amazing thing happened that very moment. Snotlout seemed to be so convinced he could do this without even trying but then his eyes widened. His hand nearly hit the table but he gave some force at the very last moment. Snotlout's face was full of concentration and he was having a very hard time.

But then his hand hit the table with a loud bang. Snotlout screamed. ''No!''

Fishlegs started to realize he had won a few seconds after Snotlout had screamed. ''I won…I actually won!''

''You won Fishlegs!'' yelled Astrid. Ruffnut pushed Snotlout off the chair and sat down on it. In front of Fishlegs.

''Okay, now it's my turn!'' said she. The match started and seconds later it ended. Tuffnut got beaten after her. Fishlegs was unstoppable. Then Astrid decided something.

''Our team has already won but now It's my turn. Just for fun.'' She sat down in front of Fishlegs. They started. Both their faces were full of determination. It seemed to take minutes but then Fishlegs's hand hit the table.

Astrid wiped some sweat from her forehead. She noticed Fishlegs looking sad. ''Hey Fishlegs, you did great. You nearly beat me there.''

Fishlegs smiled slightly. ''Thanks, Astrid. You did great too.''

Astrid noticed Hiccup still sitting in the corner of the clubhouse. He had been grumpy and introverted ever since Viggo had outsmarted him and had taken the dragon eye. She needed to find another way to cheer him up…then an idea shot into her head.

''Hey, how about we play Maces and Talons?'' Hiccup's head shot up at this. His fists clenched slightly. Astrid sighed. She forgot Viggo pretty much played a real-life version of that with Hiccup. Which was how he lost the dragon eye.

She sat next to Hiccup. ''Come on Hiccup. It's been a week. I understand that it wasn't a very nice day but you need to relax once in a while. And I'm sure that next time you will beat Viggo.''

Hiccup rolled his eyes. ''Yea, I wish I would be as confident about that as you.'' Astrid sighed.

''Please?'' she begged. Hiccup groaned. ''Fine. One match.'' Astrid grinned. She grabbed the maces and talons board and game pieces. The match started. First, it was the twins against each other.

Ruffnut won. Then it was Ruffnut against Snotlout. That match was won by Snotlout. The next match was between Snotlout and Fishlegs. Fishlegs won. Then Astrid went against him and he won again. Lastly, it was Hiccup's turn.

Their match took a bit longer than the other matches. Hiccup was in full concentration. After about four minutes, Hiccup had taken out nearly all of Fishlegs's game pieces. Fishlegs started panicking and that caused him to lose.

Hiccup smiled. ''That was a nice game Fishlegs.'' Fishlegs smiled too. He didn't care he had lost because Hiccup hadn't been this happy in a week. It was nice to see.

After their little maces and talons competition, nobody could think of another game to play. So they all just sat on the floor and talked. The snowstorm outside was still raging in full force. Eventually, Astrid looked at Hiccup.

''So, what have you been doing this week? You didn't even come to breakfast most of the times. You must have been busy.''

Hiccup shrugged. ''I was mostly trying to make up plans to get back the dragon eye. But somehow I couldn't make them up. It was very annoying so actually, I was just moping in my hut.''

Astrid nodded understandingly. ''I really meant what I said. I just know you will beat Viggo next time.''

Hiccup shrugged again. ''I don't know. I have never faced anyone that smart before. Alvin and Dagur were both fighting with force but their plans mostly lacked a plan at all. Viggo works with his brain. It's like he is constantly one step ahead. How am I going to defeat him if he is always one step ahead?''

Astrid smiled. ''That's because unlike Viggo you don't work on your own. You have us. Together we will defeat Viggo and get back the dragon eye.''

The others nodded. ''We have always done things as a team and it won't change now.'' Said Fishlegs.

''We have your back H.'' said Tuffnut.

''I wish I could only see your back.'' Said Ruffnut to Tuffnut. He whacked her on her helmet.

Snotlout grinned. ''Yea, you can't get rid of me that easily.''

Hiccup smiled. ''Thanks, guys. That really means a lot.''

That night everyone slept on the floor. The snowstorm was gone the next morning. And Hiccup would always think it was crazy that a snowstorm was needed to cheer him up.

 **See, I told you it was silly fanfiction! When I was re-watching the maces and talons episode I was just thinking: Hey, Hiccup must have changed for a while after Viggo had beaten him. It's even visible in the episode after that when Hiccup tries to sneak out so he can find Viggo and get back the dragon eye. So this was my silly thought. I know there have been many fanfics in which they do an arm wrestling competition and Hiccup ends up winning but I still doubt he wins in an arm wrestling competition and even if he could then he would probably not care enough to win. However, in a maces and talons competition, everyone knows he would win. It's just a fact. Send a review if you like it. Bye!**


End file.
